Fantasies
by I am the Jester
Summary: "Not the full fantasy, no. She told me that when she found out we were dating, she had this dream of, well, this and we were there to give her hot, morning sex. It only seems fitting now that we are all dating to now make it come true." Chloe tilts her head to the side. "She does look great naked and tied up."
1. The Delightful Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: Would you look at that? Another story. Oh, look at that, it's smut too. **

* * *

"I've never seen a heavier sleeper in all my life." Aubrey stares down at Beca. "Are you sure she'll be okay with this Chlo?"

"Yes Bree, she said it was one of her fantasies."

"Stripped and tied up while sleeping is a fantasy?" Aubrey looks slightly disturbed.

"Not the full fantasy, no. She told me that when she found out we were dating, she had this dream of, well, _this _and we were there to give her hot, morning sex. It only seems fitting now that we are all dating to now make it come true." Chloe tilts her head to the side. "She does look great naked and tied up."

"I still don't think this was a good idea. I mean, we just kidnapped her in all sense of the word and tied her up. I don-"

Beca groaned and tugged her arms down, her face scrunching when she couldn't move them. Her eyes cracked open and her eyes slowly trailed up her arm and promptly widened at seeing the cuff. Her head whipped around she glanced down to see that she was fully naked and tied to a bed, never noticing Aubrey and Chloe standing off to the side of the bed.

"What the fuck?" She tugged to see how secure the bonds were before movement caught her eye. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the Bella co-captains. "What's going on?" She took in their bathrobes.

"I believe you have a certain fantasy?"

* * *

**A/N:Just kidding lolololol. But really though, I might just continue it If I find a matching gif.**


	2. Welcomed Improv

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: Would you look at that? Another story. Oh, look at that, it's smut too. Eh, I like food play and it seems like something that all of them would be into.**

* * *

A loud moan echos through the room and the headboard creaks slightly under the pressure of straining arms.

Beca's head falls back, a wanton sob climbing out of her throat. "_Please_!" And her hips rock forward as best they can under a certain red-head's restricting hands.

"There is something that is just so... _Delicious_, about this." Aubrey cups Beca's jaw, capturing clouded dark blue eyes in her heated gaze. "To see you tied up and _begging._ It's simply mouth-watering."

Beca's response is to let out a guttural moan, her back arching at a particularly hard suck to her clit. Chloe offers Aubrey a devilish grin, her tongue flicking out with natural skill.

Aubrey tears her eyes from the sight and turns to see Beca's bottom lip captured between gleaming teeth. She nips at the junction of muscle and flesh connecting the neck to the shoulder, and feels and not sees the brunette rock her hips up.

Aubrey grazes her index finger across a pert nipple, smirking at the gasping sigh that it caused and let's her fingers trail between the valley of her breasts.

"What are you doing?!" Beca flings her head up, eyes wide and smoldering as Chloe pulls up.

Chloe offers the other girls a bright smile. "Whipped cream, chocolate sauce and caramel." She chirped before seemingly evaporating from the room, only to appear moments later with said items.

She clambered onto the bed and settled on Beca's waist, setting the whipped cream down on the bed and handing the chocolate sauce over to Aubrey. She quickly twisted the caramel lid herself before trailing a bronze line down Beca's torso, ignoring the younger girl's surprised hiss.

Chloe gave Beca a wicked grin, dark blue eyes watching her every movement as she leaned down, her tongue flicking out, capturing the joint taste of caramel, sweat and Beca.

At the brief taste, she flattened her tongue and crawled her way up Beca's body, seeking out the now warm caramel and stopping to take a quick nip at Beca's ribcage.

"Fucking tease." Beca growled out, eyes flicking over to Aubrey as she nudged Chloe out-of-the-way.

"Mitchell, we're just getting started." Chocolate drizzled from her collarbone to her bellybutton.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters will be short as hell, _but _there will be a shit ton of chapters, because, hello, FANTASIES! **


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: Would you look at that? Another story. Oh, look at that, it's smut too. Eh, I like food play and it seems like something that all of them would be into.**

* * *

Beca is panting ridiculously hard as the chocolate starts to warm and an even warmer tongue is slowly lapping it up; slowly dragging up her stomach.

"Stop teasing!" She snaps out and suddenly Chloe is hovering over her with gleaming eyes.

"Like Bree said, it really is only just getting started." She pecks the corner of Beca's mouth before grabbing the whipped cream and looking at it with a pondering expression. "Aubrey, how wet are you now?"

Beca lets out a shuddering breath as the last of the chocolate is licked up and Aubrey pushes herself up, tongue flicking out and looking for leftovers.

"To be honest, this is the wettest I have ever been." She said and lays her hand on Becas stomach for balance.

Chloe nods in agreement and pops the lid off, shaking it slightly. "We should have done this sooner." She chirps and nudges Aubrey up and the blonde willingly crawls up the brunettes body.

Said brunette yelps at the coldness that is suddenly touching her dripping center and arches her back when Chloes tongue starts to lap it up.

"You don't get to come until Aubrey does." Chloe growls out as Aubrey slowly lowers down onto Becas face.

The DJ leans up and sucks the clit into her mouth and Aubrey lets out a groan, her hands flying out to grip the headboard.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, here you go. I think this one was faster than the last update but I can't be sure.**


End file.
